The Moment She Knew
by bowdowntolea
Summary: A very short drabble based off Taylor Swift's "The Moment I Knew."


Finally, she was turning 19. Rachel Berry was growing up and she couldn't wait, she had the friends, the apartment, the school, and...the boyfriend. And tonight was her first birthday party in New York.

Everything had to be perfect, everything.

She'd been planning it for weeks. And as she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and she noticed a huge bouquet of roses on the table waiting...

the notecard read:

Rachel,  
I can't wait for your party tonight, I promise I will be right by your side to support your big birthday! Enjoy these flowers, I'll see you tonight babe.  
-Brody

Yeah, she definitely couldn't wait.

* * *

How did he end up on a plane to New York?

Oh yeah, today is the love of his life's (or so he thought) birthday and his step brother made him come. Kurt said "she'd love it if you came!" Psh, yeah right.

Finn was not feeling up to seeing her with Brody, but as long as she's happy, right?

He'd always try to make the best out of it when it came to Rachel.

* * *

It was almost time.

Rachel, dressed in her fanciest party dress, her hair done her best, and red lipstick on her lips, she was so ready to be with friends and have a good time. There were Christmas lights hanging all throughout the fancy ballroom, balloons up on the ceiling, fancy ice sculptures, and one of the best DJ's in town, it looked beautiful. Just the way Rachel had planned. The party started at 8:00, it was 7:45 and people were already showing up. She was in a daze about everything when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder,

"Looking for anyone?" Kurt said, smile on his face.

"Oh you know exactly who I'm looking for; he promised he'd be here."  
Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Right, and how many promises has he made and then broken?"

"Kurt, he knows how important this is to me, he'll be here."

"Well, if he's here it will be the biggest shocker of the night."

As Kurt walked over to dance with Blaine, Rachel thought, what if he doesn't show up? No he'll be here, he has to be.  
People came in one by one, two by two, all giving Rachel their biggest smiles and "happy birthday's."  
Suddenly Santana came up to her.

"Berry why are you over here all alone, come dance! It's your birthday."

"Oh I'm just waiting for someone." She said honestly.

"Your loss, you know how to throw a killer party!"

The clock kept ticking away, before she knew it, it was 9:45.

* * *

He's late. He can't believe he's late. Not that Rachel cares, but he cares.

Practically running down the New York street with his best suit on Finn hurried to the banquet hall where Rachel's party was.

Finally he'd found it, standing in front of the doors, all he could think was "it's now or never Hudson."

* * *

11:00. that's it, he wasn't coming.  
Everything stopped as Rachel stood there in her party dress, everything moved into slow motion and her eyes filled with tears. She ran down the hall and into the bathroom as fast as she could, so no one would see her. Too bad Kurt and Santana knew her too well.

As she burst into the bathroom and fell to her knees, Kurt and Santana were right behind her.

"Rachel, Rachel hunny you'll ruin your dress, what's wrong?" Yelled Kurt.

"HE DIDN'T COME. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? He's...he's not here." Rachel said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Rachel..." Kurt and Santana whispered at the same time.

And there the 3 friends sat. Kurt and Santana trying to make their best friend feel better, on her birthday, in a bathroom.

* * *

The banquet hall was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Rachel.  
Boy, did she take his breath away.  
Dressed in a stunning red dress, with sparkles all over it, she made him fall in love with her all over again.

Finn couldn't get the courage to go up and talk to her, but he knew something was off, he always knew when something was off with Rachel.

Finally talking himself into going and saying "hello," she stood up and ran out the doors. He saw Kurt and Santana follow her out, yep, he knew something was wrong. He ran after her, trailing behind Kurt and Santana.

When he got to the bathroom, he just stood outside the door, not wanting to upset her even more. He listened.

"HE DIDN'T COME. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? He's...he's not here." He heard Rachel shout.  
That jackass didn't show up. He knew who she was talking about; he knew exactly who she was talking about.  
How dare he? Not come on this important night for her? He was going to kill him. But right now all he could do was slide down and sit on the wall by the bathroom.

* * *

"He…he said he'd be here." Rachel said in between tears.

"We know hun." Santana said rubbing Rachel's back as she cried.

"Rachel, just go back out there and try to enjoy your party, we're gonna sing 'Happy Birthday,' it will be fun, I promise!"

"Kurt, I can't go out there when I can't stop crying. He promised me! He said he couldn't wait..."

"Alright, if you don't get back out there we'll drag you out there Rachel."  
Rachel knew Santana wasn't kidding; they would drag her out there. So with all her courage, she said, "Fine, help me up."

* * *

At that Finn took off down the hall and hurried towards the ballroom.

He knows she didn't need to see him, because it would only upset her more, but he'll still let her know he was here.

* * *

Everyone was standing around singing 'Happy Birthday,' and all she wanted to do was lie down and die. Worst. Birthday. Ever.  
All of the sudden her cellphone rang, guess who it was...

"Brody! Where are you?"

"Babe, I'm so sorry I didn't make it! I was so caught up at work and it just didn't work out."

"I'm sorry too, Brody." And at that, she hung up. If she talked to him any longer she would lose control of her emotions.

How could he call her and apologize, not even try to make it for the end of the party? She wasn't sad anymore, she was furious.

From the corner of her eye she saw a tall man in a suit, could it be? No, he was too tall to be Brody. It was...it was...Finn. Finn Hudson. She'd know the back of that head anywhere. There he was standing by the table that held the presents.

"Finn! Finn!" She yelled.

He turned towards the door and ran out, why was he running?  
She ran up to the table and saw something that caught her eye. A little black box, it looked as if she'd seen it before.

* * *

_"Finn let's just go home, please" _  
_They had been shopping all day and Rachel's feet were killing her. _  
_"Not yet Rach, one more store." He quickly pecked her on the lips and continued down the mall pathway. _  
_Suddenly Rachel noticed something that caught her eye. _  
_She stopped and pulled him back so he could see. _

_"Finn, look it's beautiful." _  
_It was a small locket, shaped into a star, it was gold and had an 'R' engraved on the front of it. _

_"I would put a picture of you and me in it." Rachel said, smile on her face. _

_"Oh, would you? Well maybe someday, you can." _

_"Maybe, when we're grown up and living in New York together and you have a good paying job and I'm performing, I'll come back and buy it." _  
_He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. _

_"Or I could get it for you." He gave her a wink. _

_"Maybe you could." She smiled at him, and kissed him right on the mouth before he grabbed her hand and they continued walking. _

* * *

She opened up the box and inside was a note, it said:

My Rachel,  
Well, Happy Birthday. I can't believe how grown up we are now.  
Well, I don't know if you remember this locket, but here it is, I couldn't help but buy it for you. I know we're not together now, but you'll always have the memory of me this way. I hope you have an amazing birthday Rach. Filled with laughter and...well..cake. I do still love you, and I hope you know I'm always here for you Rach.  
Go chase your dreams,  
Finn Hudson

She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.  
She opened up the locket and inside was their graduation picture; they were so young and so happy. His arm wrapped around her, her looking up and smiling at him with all the love in her heart.  
That's it.  
That was the moment she **knew**.  
She needed to be with Finn Hudson, she needed to go after him.  
He was it for her.

The End.

xX Thanks for reading!


End file.
